


Cost of Eternity

by sifshadowheart



Series: How to Train Your Godling [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Frey of Asgard, M/M, Slash, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifshadowheart/pseuds/sifshadowheart
Summary: Originally published under the "How to Train Your Godling" catch-all of stories now moved to its own one-shot.Frey returns to Isla de Soledad to say goodbye to a former lover.Slash.





	Cost of Eternity

** Cost of Eternity **

**A How to Train Your Godling Interlude**

**_By Sif Shadowheart_ **

Disclaimer:  Harry Potter, Marvel, and the Pirates of the Caribbean all belong to their respective owners/companies.  This is purely fan-authored fiction for entertainment.

 _Author’s Note_ :  Due to a high number of requests, I humbly bring you a second look into the world of Jack & Harry.  Enjoy!

_Captain’s Quarters, The Flying Dutchman, Isla de Soledad_

“Interesting sensation, isn’t it?”

The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow felt his always-racing always-planning thoughts screech to a halt as the rich voice, one that he would never in all his years forget no matter how long or short those years turned out to be, came from behind him and to the side.

With a slow pivot of his bootheel, Jack spun, kohl-rimmed eyes wide and stunned as he took in the vision that accompanied said voice.

And what a vision it was, of a creature that he never thought he’d see again, despite his own sentimentality bringing him back – decade after decade – to this lonely spit of land at the end of the world.

Will had been the one to tell him how to get here, years ago now, Jack having been… _away_  in the Locker during that bit of the adventure.

Now, far long after Jack should’ve given up on ever seeing  _this_  being again, there he was: the power-lit green eyes shining in the dim light of the cabin, the tall-and-strong form – filled out more, now, Jack thought – and endless fall of ebony hair.

Jack blinked.

But this wasn’t a rum-soaked imagining this time.

Not with the sheer  _difference_  in this one than he’d ever been haunted by before.

It wasn’t his imagination.

Black was  _really_  standing there.

And now that he was…Jack felt a deep aching sadness for the man he’d known.

For now that he was seeing him grown and whole, it became vastly apparent to someone who’d known him  _before_  as well as Jack had that Frey Black had been neither of those things after being freed from his imprisonment on the very isle that kept beckoning to Jack across tide and time.

Frey stared out the dingy glass of the cabin towards the island that held him captive by Calypso’s will for so long…and felt nothing.

Turning, he grinned wickedly at Jack.

Now  _there_ , was still something that moved him.

But the power that Isla de Soledad had had over him for so long, even after he’d returned to his rightful place and time?

That was gone, exorcised somewhere between hours spent pummeling – and being pummeled by – Harvestmaidens, Shadow Warriors, and his father alike and his time training and being trained by Loki, and Laufey, and his other Jotnar family on Jotunheim and elsewhere these last years since gaining true immortality – instead of the weak facsimile of it that Calypso had cursed him with so long as he remained on her island prison.

Now, he could just  _look_  at Jack and see the  _depth_  of years that had passed since Frey had returned to his own world and time – and all the consequences of it as well, in both pleasures found and pain visited upon him, by both himself and others.

Captain Jack Sparrow was immortal, had been since before Frey’s leave-taking…and he’d finally realized what his father had tried to warn him of all those years before.

It wasn’t just living forever that was the trick.

It was living with  _yourself_  forever.

Something that an immortal brain – built for it from the genes out – handled, even if only by blocking out some of the years over time, much better than a mortal brain  _made_  immortal through outside influence.

“What would that be, love?”  Jack asked, finished with drinking him in and finding his lover – former lover? He wasn’t quite certain yet – just was unutterably beautiful now, whole and grown and sane, as he had been broken and young and more than half-mad.

“Immortality.”  Frey waved a hand, pushing away from the window and closing the distance between them at a slow prowl.  “It’s what you fought for, all your mortal life, and now that you have it, what do I return to find?”  Frey tsked, shaking his head.  “The Great Jack Sparrow preparing to spend his one day ashore  _lurking_  on a place that had kept me trapped and drove me insane.  How’s that living with yourself thing going after all, Jack?”

Jack mouthed a bit, stunned at how Frey could just pick up their conversations from before as if no time at all had passed – which was blatantly untrue of both of them or Jack was an octopus – then said:

“I’m pretty sure there should be a  _Captain_ , in there somewhere.”  He gave Frey one of his crooked, rakish grins.  “Maybe an Immortal as well, wouldn’t you love/”

Frey through back his head and laughed, then hit him with one of his sneaky – and overpowered – cleaning spells, Jack’s shoulders twitching at the old-familiar feeling of being scrubbed clean without water or soap.

Reaching out, Frey snatched him close, Jack’s own arms closing half against his will around the too-broad chest.

Frey had been big before, of that Jack was certain.

And now it was more than apparent that he’d also yet to reach full manhood, as the slabs of hard muscle and even-larger-than-before body gave testimony to.

“Damn you, Jack Sparrow.”  Frey muttered into his hair, burying his nose into the rich scents of rum and musk and sea that was pure  _Jack_.  “Damn your wicked soul.”

“Someone already beat you to it, love.”  Jack dug one hand into softer-than-silk hair, then drug those too-lush lips to his, burying them both in heat and lust and memory.

…

“This our last goodbye, then?”  Jack asked hours later, as he laid in a familiar place, one of Frey’s arms tucked around him as he rested sprawled out across that massive chest.

Hours that he’d spend cataloguing the differences between the then and the now.

The new scars, new tattoos, and so on as Frey did the same.

Fire had burned bright between them…only to bank low into a smolder that would soon go out.

“I had to bend more than one rule to even make it back here while it was still  _here_.”  Frey told him cryptically.  “Even if I wait until I have my full complement of powers to try again…I doubt I’ll manage it.”

“Still.”  Jack continued, ignoring the bright-sharp stab of pain that rocked his chest that withered away to soft memory in moments.  “Was good to see you – to  _know_  and not wonder anymore.”  Jack jerked his head towards the island that lingered outside the ship.  “That’ll like to let me go now, I suspect.”

“It’s not as if you don’t have sweet William to keep you company, love.”  Frey chuckled low, feeling the bright spirit of the shade lingering up on deck.  “How did that come about anyway?  I thought something was there, but…”

“Yeah, Elizabeth had her hooks in him good.”  Jack gave a low smoky laugh in agreement.  “Always did.  Didn’t stop him from falling for my own most  _persuasive_  charms back when he sprung me the first time to help save her.  Or the time after that, or the one after that.  Then the day came that he went back to sea, and never came home.”

“Shipwreck?”

Jack hummed low, nodding.  “Round about twenty years after you left.  Had a grown son with the lovely Elizabeth, named him Henry for her father and all.  But never stopped going back to sea with the rest of the old crew of the  _Pearl_.”  Jack grinned, wickedness gleaming in his eyes.  “Have almost all me old crew back, thanks to Hector getting into a tiff with a cursed spirit.”

“Good.”  Frey, pressed a kiss to the wild black mane.  “I’m glad for you.”

“And you?”  Jack asked, tilting his head back to meet the bright green eyes that had haunted him for years.

“Kids are good, growing like weeds.”  Frey’s bright smile flashed in the gloaming light.  “Neck deep in training now that I’m immortal myself.  Keep jumping from my world to others, learn this here, have that adventure there, it’s a good life.”  Frey shrugged.  “But it’s not forever.”

“Nothing ever is.”  Jack told him with his incisive – and often surprising – wit.  “Not even us, love.”

“Captain Jack Sparrow.”  Frey grinned, baring the man in question back against the silk pillows on the wide captain’s bed.  “The one that got away.”

“Always, love.  Always.”


End file.
